nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Cops 3
Bad Cops 3 - Now it's Personal is the last instalment or the third instalment of the Bad Cops Series (Bad Cops, Bad Cops 2: Back with the Vengeance, Bad Cops 3: Now it's Personal!). This movie was filmed on Dec 2, 2018. This film is directed by Simon Padfoot Zhao and some other casts, mainly Michael as Cypher Raige, Simon as Barry B Benson, Stephan as Grusky and Albert as The Weeb Sensei. Plot Continue on with the chase between Cypher Raige and Barry B Benson, they both ran from outside, going inside the building then the corridor where Cypher Raige tripped Barry B Benson. Cypher Raige was about to have the last punch of him, but Barry B Benson disarmed him and pushed him to the wall. Cypher Raige was going to punch him but Barry B Benson stopped him and kicked him in the shin and made him fell. Barry B Benson ran as fast as he can so he can lose Cypher Raige. Barry B Benson then mocks him that he's as slow as an old man. Cypher Raige sit walking to tried to catch Barry B Benson stupidly. When Cypher Raige went to another room, he hides in the Green Curtain from Cypher Raige. Cypher Raige walked to the room, grabbed his top hat and confidently believed Barry B Benson was in the curtain. Cypher Raige wore his hat on and pointed out the Barry B Benson was in there. He then punches and kicked the Green curtain simultaneously and brought the metal can and hit the Green curtain. When the Green curtain no longer moves, he uncovers it and with a shock of terror, he saw the corpse of Grusky and moaned. He was upset that he killed his second greatest friend. Cypher Raige then started to get revenge on Barry B Benson. Cypher Raige then went to the Jym for his training to fight against Barry B Benson. When Cypher Raige went to the Jym, Barry B Benson came out and resurrected Grusky and named him the Summer Soldier. The Summer Soldier then serves respectively to Barry B Benson. When Cypher Raige went to the Jym, he went across two doors and a Weeb sensei was sitting on his chair, waiting for him. Cypher Raige then bows his sensei and propose to be his sensei. The Weeb sensei doesn't care and told him to meet there at 4 PM. Cypher Raige then follows the Weeb sensei's order. Two hours later, the Weeb sensei was on the floor waiting for his client, when Cypher Raige arrived, the Sensei says that he's going to teach him karate. The Sensei was on the montage and began the training. The first thing the Weeb Sensei taught was kicking the chair. The Sensei was kicking the chair successfully, while Cypher Raige wanted to do the same as the Sensei, but he failed. The second skill the Sensei taught was to counter-attack the flying ball. The Sensei counter-attack the flying ball successfully. When it was Cypher Raige's turn, he was about to counter-attack it, but the ball went too quick and hit Cypher Raige's face. The last skill that the Weeb Sensei was teaching is combat skills and he defeated Cypher Raige. A few moments later, Cypher Raige succeded on kicking the chair, counter-attacks the ball and defeating the Weeb Sensei on combat skills. The Sensei was impressed and bowed with Cypher Raige and metaphorically told him that he'll see him in hell. Cypher Raige was very confident and was ready to defeat Barry B Benson. Meanwhile, in the late-night, the hooded man/Barry B Benson was walking down the corridor. He walked to the entrance and encountered the two Weeb guards. The hooded man first attacked the left guard and then knocked down the right guard. The left guard kicked the hooded man and was about to punch him, but the hooded man slammed him to the door. The right guard came and the hooded man snaps his neck. When the hooded man was about to enter the entrance, another Weeb guard charge attacks the hooded man but he blocked him and knocked him to the left guard. When Barry B Benson approaches to the Weeb sensei, he replied to Barry B Benson that he was waiting for him. The Sensei started to attack Barry B Benson with his 'WEEB UPROAR!' and Barry B Benson was really annoyed and violently killed the sensei as he did to the businessman. Cypher Raige later notices that the Sensei was dead. Cypher Raige moan for a very long time. He can't believe he lost his Sensei. He then notices that the Sensei has a message on his arm written by his Sensei. The message says to meet with Barry B Benson in the gym at 3 PM. Cypher Raige then shouts out that he's going to get and beat Barry B Benson. When Cypher Raige arrived, he became serious and determined to know where Barry B Benson. Barry B Benson came out and Cypher Raige quickly get him. But Cypher Raige was pinned to the wall by Barry B Benson and Barry moved him behind the stairs and was about to push him down. But Cypher Raige kicked Barry B Benson to a bunch of chairs successfully. Cypher Raige stand in front of him and told him that his Sensei taught him karate, he also kicked the chair off and told off that Barry B Benson killed his Sensei, so he punched Cypher Raige simultaneously and violently. Then the Summer Soldier came out of nowhere and pulled Cypher Raige out. He was shocked that his Second Greatest friend is alive. The Summer Soldier then kicks Cypher Raige and pushed him down. Cypher Raige was almost heartbroken and thought Grusky was his second greatest friend. Grusky then called himself as the Summer Soldier to Cypher Raige and Cypher Raige was surprised that Grusky has a new name, Cypher Raige doesn't want to fight, but he has to stop the Summer Soldier. The Summer Soldier then punches him to the chair and Cypher Raige swing his feet at Grusky's legs and fell. Cypher Raige then punches him simultaneously and shouted to him that he's not the Summer Soldier nor he works for Barry B Benson and he is Cypher Raige's partner, the Summer Soldier then became Grusky and no longer become evil. Cypher Raige was happy and knew that Grusky would be alive. He helped Grusky to get up and encountered Barry B Benson with the giant weapon. The two detectives were ready to defeat Barry B Benson, 2V1. Barry B Benson first stuns Cypher Raige by hitting him with a giant weapon harder. Then Barry B Benson goes to Grusky, drop his weapon and tackle him. Cypher Raige then quickly gets the giant weapon and ready to stab Barry B Benson. But Barry got the edge of the weapon and made Cypher Raige stabbed Grusky. Cypher Raige quickly drop his weapon and get to Grusky. He moaned and told that he lost his second greatest friend. Grusky also moans his death. Cypher Raige swore that he'll destroy Barry B Benson at all cost. Later, Cypher Raige notices Barry B Benson was about to escape. Cypher Raige stops him and grabbed the bat. He later hits Barry B Benson, but he has two red bats with him. Barry B Benson hit's Cypher Raige's bat violently and simultaneously. Cypher Raige later made Barry B Benson loses his first bat. Cypher Raige had a chance to defeat Cypher Raige. They both did some jump dodges on the bats. Then Cypher Raige and Barry B Benson pulled force on the bats at each other. Barry kicks him and almost did his final blow, but Cypher Raige stabs Barry B Benson. Barry B Benson was horribly injured. Cypher Raige grabbed Barry's other bat and made him stab himself. Barry B Benson fell down terribly. Cypher Raige did his final blow on Barry B Benson and ended his life. Controversies The actor of Cypher Raige, Michael was deeply upset with the Bad Cops 3 project. Here's is the detail of what the actor of Cypher Raige says Michael: Everyone watching this should be aware that this is NOT an official inclusion in the Bad Cops timeline. This is our one and only failed project. Pay no attention to it. Michael: I'm not even wearing my star wars shirt Director Padfoot: Haha, I knew you would say that �� Michael: The first 3 minutes and 50 seconds were alright though Michael: You know watching this again it's several times better than I remember but stills feel a little bit inconclusive for what is supposed to be the grand finale. The biggest issues are the lack of genuine dialogue between Detective Cypher Raige and Barry B. Benson and the lacklustre opening and closing moments and the fact that we let Nico be in one scene. There are scattered pockets of perfection throughout this, however, such as 7:22-7:27 or every scene with Albert. This is either an alternate ending or like a part 3 chapter 1 sorta deal. Still, need that star wars shirt. Director Padfoot: I love at how 7:22, you pause as you realize what words you just said lol Other People Sam: Questionable Dylan: Not enough fight scenes Category:Bad Cops series Category:Videos